The Last Petal
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Y con el ultimo petalo, todos fue negro y su vida fue arrebatada con un suspiro, una sonrisa, una lagrima y dos palabras que sonaban con eco en el hielo / -Nunca la dejare ir- Dijo seguro, con conviccón, nada acabaria así
1. Choice

**Sonic y compañía no son mis amigos (que mal ;v;) **

* * *

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, dando paso a un nuevo día frío y silencioso, donde aun ni las aves se dignaban a cantar. Estaba sentada en la sima de una colina, recostada en el tronco de un gigantesco árbol, abrazando sus piernas con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, contemplando el sol quien con su calido brillo amortiguaba el frío recién del amanecer. Su semblante estaba decaído, su mirada era triste y parecía que hubiese llorado. Un suspiro silencioso se escapo de su boca, tenía las ojeras marcadas, como si no hubiese dormido bien en los últimos días ¿que era eso que parecía atormentarla? ¿Por que estaba tan triste? Era muy simple, se había marchado lejos... muy lejos de su héroe, lejos de sus amigos, lejos... de su hogar, y aun estaba en duelo, porque quizás, ella no los fuera a ver en mucho tiempo...

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

_-¡Sonic!-_

_Su sonrisa iluminaba su día, lo único que pedía era verla sonreír... entonces ¿por que? El lo admitía, era un cobarde, inmaduro que no podía enfrentarse a su miedo de tener a alguien quien amar por su antiguo fracaso amoroso; después de la traición tan cruel de la chica que estuvo a punto de convertirse en su esposa... el recordarlo solo lo entristecía más._

_Pero lo que lo ponía peor, era recordar la cara de la eriza que le advirtió tantas veces de la traición, al pedirle matrimonio a la ardilla ... esa mirada tan triste, su cara que reflejada aflicción, sus piernas temblorosas, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas... todo, lo ponía mal, pero ahora ella estaba allí, sonriéndole y diciendo que todo estará bien, eso lo hacia sonreír, lo llenaba de esa calidez, esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago que jamás creyó volver a sentir... esa timidez y nerviosismo que lo invadía al tenerla cerca, ese miedo de volver a amar que le hacían huir de ella y el dolor de ver su rostro triste al el huir_

_-Sonic...-escucho la voz de su amiga gatuna- Sonic, debes apreciar lo que tienes-_

_-¿Que quieres decir? Yo apreció mucho a mis amigos- dijo el héroe con una sonrisa orgullosa_

_-¿Estas seguro?... oh Sonic, esa dulce rosa tiene muchos pétalos y esta llena de vida... pero se marchita; cae un pétalo cada vez que le rechazas para ocultar tu miedo- la felina de ojos azules le miro con un ceño triste_

_-¿De que hablas, Mizu? ¿Que rosa?- el erizo azul parecía realmente confundido por las palabras que posiblemente hasta un niño pueda entender (Cream)_

_-Sonic...- escucho una voz tan familiar que se le erizo todo el cuerpo - Adiós, Sonic- la voz se escuchaba realmente triste_

_-¿Que?- preguntó sorprendido por las palabras de la eriza de ojos jade-¿Que quieres decir Amy?- _

_-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo más...- _

_Ella se volteo dándole la espalda al erizo y así empezar a caminar, alejándose rápida pero lentamente, el la veía tan lejos..._

_-Espera...- el héroe intentaba alcanzarla, pero era imposible, la imagen se distorsionaba... -¡Amy, por favor no te vallas!- gritó _

El azul fue abriendo sus ojos y se encontró con el techo de madera fina de su habitación. Pudo sentir el frío de la madrugada colarse por su ventana. Se llevo las manos a sus ojos y se percató de que había llorado... pudo sentir sus lagrimas empapando sus mejillas, entonces recordó...

Hace un mes que ella se fue...

Realmente su partida la afecto más de lo que pudiese admitir, solo sus amigos más cercanos como Tails y Knuckles estaban al tanto de la situación. Desde el día que ella se marcho a soñado una y otra vez con su partida ¿Cómo fue que pudo dejarla ir? Realmente era un cobarde incapaz de retener a la mujer que amaba…

-Ya ha pasado un mes ¿eh?- Susurro a la oscuridad de su habitación. Se levanto con cuidado, lentamente hasta quedar sentado a la orilla de la cama. Miraba el suelo a ningún punto en realidad, perdido en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Mizu se ponía mal, era como si ella pudiese ver a través de el ¿tanto lo conocía? ¿O tanto se le notaba? Lo último era improbable, porque si no ya otros estuvieran preguntando, claro, a excepción de Tails y Knuckles. Apenas llevaba conociéndola un año y ella había demostrado ser de fiar, pudo quererla como una hermana…

Pero eso no importaba ahora, de hecho, para el nada importaba, era como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma del cuerpo. Dirigió su mirada a el cielo vació, donde brillaba solitaria la luna llena, escucho el viento golpear las cortinas que producían un sonido sollozante, un poco escalofriante. Una silueta femenina que estaba sentada en la ventana miraba el cielo con nostalgia, mil veces se había preguntado que fue lo que le paso y porque ponía esa mirada triste al ver la luna llena. Nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarlo… Dio un suspiro silencioso y se levanto de su cama para caminar hasta la solitaria felina que se había colado en su habitación, apoyo sus codos en la ventana observando el horizonte, estaba a punto de amanecer. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el no preguntaría porque ella estaba allí, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero al poco tiempo, ella soltó un suspiro mientras el viendo acariciaba sus mejillas, batiendo su ondulado cabello castaño

-El viento dice…- Susurro la felina, suave y casi inaudible – que los sollozos de una rosa, son como puñales –

-Sabes que odio que hables así – Sonic rodó los ojos ante las palabras que no entendía (porque era un idiota) – ¿Puedo saber que quieres decir?

-Sonic ¿No te suena la palabra "rosa"? – La felina no se dignaba a mirar al erizo, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la luna que estaba dando paso al nuevo día, con un ceño triste

-Me suena… -El erizo desvió la mirada hacia un punto en el horizonte, ¿como no le iba a sonar esa palabra cuando la misma hacia referencia a una sola persona…?

-Entonces no preguntes – La felina volvió a soltar otro suspiro que se marco en el aire, haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera mas frío

-No hagas eso- Le regaño el erizo –Basta con el frío que hace ahora-

-Lo siento- soltó una risita – Es que a veces se me escapa-

-Al todo caso ¿Por qué tanto suspiro? –Por fin miro a la felina, sentándose a su lado en la ventada

-Cosas del pasado… Lo recuerdo cada vez cuando veo la luna – Cerro los ojos dejando que la brisa tibia del amanecer le acariciase

-¿Puedo…?- Preguntó con cautela

-Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo –La felina le miro sonriéndole con ternura –Ahora mismo debes resolver primero tus enigmas – Apunto a su corazón, como si con eso resolviera los misterios de la vida del erizo

-¿?- Sonic tuvo un pequeño retraso para entender a lo que se refería, aparto la mano de la chica con suavidad para no lastimarla, pues estaba enojado, pero consigo mismo por no poder ordenar sus ideas –Ella se fue, nunca volverá ¿Para que quieres que resuelva?-

-La vida es incierta Sonic- La felina devolvió la mirada a la luna –Nunca sabes que puede pasar y ¿sabes? Eso es lo emocionante de vivir… siempre tiene sus cosas malas, pero también las cosas buenas, el problema es que a veces no lo vemos porque los problemas nos ciegan – Volvió a suspirar – Quizás la veas mas pronto de lo que crees, la cuestión es… ¿estarás listo?-

El erizo se quedo pensativo unos momentos. Si era cierto lo que ella decía (y casi todo era confuso para el) entonces vería a Amy otra vez… pero ¿estaría preparado para enfrentarla? O mejor dicho ¿estaría preparado para enfrentar su mayor miedo? Ella tenia razón y debía ordenarse, ser fuerte y si fuese posible, hasta buscarla por cada rincón de Mobius hasta encontrarla… Pero cuando la fuera a ver ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo la miraría? ¿La abrazaría o la besaría? ¿Le diría todo lo que siente?

-Arg- La cabeza le empezó a doler y dio un quejido sujetándosela con suavidad; miro a la felina con el ceño fruncido – Odio cuando me pones a pensar tanto-

-Pensar no es lo tuyo, Sonic- rió por lo bajo, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su adorado zorrito de dos colas – Pero es necesario ¿no? Porque si no ¿Cómo haces cuando atacas a Eggman? –

-Improvisar- Sonrió divertido, recordando las veces que fue regañado por eso, mas las que fue felicitado seguidamente – Siempre funciona-

-Entonces has lo mismo- Dijo ella y el le miro mal -¿Qué? Es verdad, solo se tu y ella te comprenderá ¿No es mas fácil? Siempre has superado tus miedos, entonces ¿Por qué no superar este?-

-Me estas diciendo que piense ¿Ahora me dices que improvise? Decídete- suspiro resignado

-Entonces mis palabras te están llegando- susurro ella -Las palabras buenas son las que incomodan -

-¿Eso a que viene?- dijo sin entender a lo que se refería

-Dime una cosa...- pero el brillo del sol la silencio-... bueno, la pregunta tendrá que esperar, me iré a dormir- se inclino hasta Sonic para depositar un beso sobre su frente -Buenas noches-

-Tienes genes vampiricos ¿Cierto? -dijo divertido

-No, porque si fuera así, no te vería dentro de dos horas- dijo imitando la sonrisa de su amigo

-Realmente ¿Esas son tus horas de sueño?-dijo mientras la veía caminar hasta la puerta

-No, tonto -respondió ella suave -duermo en la noche, es solo que mi cuerpo despierta de madrugada y luego no puedo dormir hasta el amanecer -explico mientras abría la puerta

-oh ¿Y eso porque?-

-Tal vez porque la luna me llama- respondió distraída, dejando al erizo más confuso de lo que estaba –Bueno… tal vez si tenga genes vampiricos –Dijo divertida, haciendo que Sonic sonriera. Se acerco a el, le tomo de las mejillas y beso su frente –Buenas noches, hermano –

-Buenas noches, hermana- Rió el erizo y le acaricio la cabeza, para finalmente ella retirarse a su habitación.

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

-¿Uh?-

Dijo alo aturdida. Abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con el suave brillo del sol ¿En que momento se había dormido? Aun tenía las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas… Suspiro con pesadez y se levanto para dirigirse a su residencia, apenas se había mudado hace un mes pero había muchas cosas que aun debía arreglar. Aquella colina en donde es encontraba mirando el cielo azul era su favorita, desde que llego le ha gustado y por ello siempre se dirige allí; lo bueno es que quedaba muy cerca (demasiado) de su nuevo hogar.

Camino hasta su nueva casa, saco las llaves y se encontró con unos ojos miel que la miraban con preocupación y enojo –Lo siento, Blaze- Dijo apresurada al ver que la gata golpeaba impaciente el suelo con su pie descalzo. La felina solo la dejo pasar para que se aceara, ya en el desayuno hablaban

La eriza se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación para acearse, se sumergió en la tina con agua tibia que aliviaba el frío de su cuerpo, una ve lista se coloco un vestido blanco censillo con un cinturon azul no muy apretado, pues realmente no iria a ningún lado. Bajo hasta el comedor y se encoontro con la gata ya setada en la mesa y ¡Woa! Realmente no se acostumbraba a los sirvientes de la felina… Ademas le costaba pensar que su amiga era una princesa

-Buenos días, Blaze- Dijo la eriza educadamente para sentarse en la mesa a su lado

-Buenos días- La felina dejo de tomar su te y miro a la eriza a los ojos –Ahora ¿Dónde estabas anoche?-

-Yo…- se encogió de hombros – estaba en la colina que queda atrás de la mansión…-

Blaze suspiro – Esta bien – Le sonrió – Pero la proxima vez avisa, me preocupe cuado no te vi esta mañana-

-Lo siento, Blaze- le devolvio la sonrisa –Gracias por preocuparte y por deja quedarme aquí durante un tiempo…- Se volvió a encoger de hombros apenada

-No te precupes, Amy- Tomo un sorbo de su te –Somos amigas ¿no? Además así paso mas tiempo contigo, realmente llevamos mucho sin hablar –

-Es verdad- dijo ella con una sonrisa –Oh Gracias- agradeció al sirviente que le llevo su desayuno –¡Delicioso!- Chillo feliz

-Eso es bueno… Dime Amy ¿Realmente no volveras a Green Hill en mucho tiempo?- Blaze parecía preocupada por su amiga

-Blaze… ya hablamos de eso ¿No?- Desvio la mirada evitando contacto visual con la gata –No estoy preparada para ver a Sonic… No aun- Se encogió de hombros –Ademas, solo a pasado un mes-

-Lo se pero… - Blaze intentaba buscar algo para que Amy recapacitara. Le hacia feliz tenerla con ella, después de todo era su amiga pero notaba en sus ojos el amor que sentía por el erizo y que lo extrañaba mas que nada –No te voy a presionar, pero recuerda que tienes muchos amigos alla y prometiste a Cream visitarla para navidad y año nuevo – Le recordó

-Lo se- respondió simplemente

-Y eso es en una semana-

-¡¿En una semana!? ¿tan pronto? No creo haber perdido la noción del tiempo tan rápido…- Amy miro su móvil y confirmo las palabras de su amiga. Esta lo que hizo fue ponerse mas nerviosa –Estoy segura que Sonic ira… no se si deba ir –

-Lo prometiste- Le recordó nuevamente –Nunca rompes tus promesas ¿Por qué ahora si?-

-Es que… No soportaría su rechazo Blaze- Sus ojos se humedecieron

La felina lila miro con tristeza a su amiga. Se levanto y la abrazo indicando con la mirada a sus sirvientes que las dejaran solas y una vez que fue así, la eriza rompió a llorar desconsolada. Blaze sabía los sentimientos de Sonic, pero no podía decirlo sin que el los dijera primero, además de que el erizo parecía esconderlos muy bien. Ella se había dado cuenta porque era muy observadora y cuando conoció a Sonic la vez que fue a su dimensión por las sol esmeraldas pudo notarlo. Pero aun no se explicaba porque el escondía lo que sentía cuando sabia que le correspondían…

-Tranquila… Está bien, estoy aquí- Le susurraba la felina a la eriza con ternura. Muy pocas veces se comportaba así, pero simplemente el ver a la pequeña se conmovía.

* * *

_Este es el primer capitulo :D espero que les guste x3 _

_Vere si actualizo rapido (ya saben, no tengo inter... *sniff) Yo me encargare de este ya que Marina no quiere xD porque esta con el de The Wish ¡y nada que actualiza! xD creo que subirá varios de un tiro (?)_

_Eso es todo cariños!_

_Att: Mizu_

_PD: AMENME E_E_


	2. Encuentro

**_Hey_**

**_Sonic y compañía no me pertenece (si fuera así, todos usaran ropa, se vieran mas sexys, Sonic, Shadow y Silver harían mucho Fanservice [?] y me rendirían tributo con dulces y peluches [?] {creo que comí algo malo}) Solo la historia me pertenece y mis oc's_**

* * *

Ya había pasado unos días desde que hablo con la felina en el amanecer. Habían adornado la casa con entusiasmo y eso le aliviaba en algunas ocasiones, distrayéndose de sus pensamientos. Estaba orgulloso, pues los adornos eran muy bonitos y Mizu tenía un buen gusto, el árbol de navidad fue lo que más le gusto, había quedado realmente hermoso, colorido y brillante.

Varias veces le había costado dormir por temor a soñar nuevamente con ella, y al quedarse dormido su temor se hacía realidad. Se pasaba el día distraído pensando en cómo olvidar aquel "problema", pero mientras mas pensaba, mas se daba cuenta que el amor que sentía era demasiado para el. No podía evitar pensar que nunca amo a Sally, que era nada mas que la pubertad adueñándose de su mente haciéndole pensar que la quería, pero era una atracción nada más que física hacia ella y que esos deseos ocultos le hicieron perder la cabeza. También se dio cuenta que no sufrió por ella, era nada mas un dolor superficial que el había creído real, porque nunca sufrió por ella como estaba sufriendo por Amy Rose. Cuando vio a Sally irse con aquel príncipe, no sintió nada, pensó que era porque se sentía vació sin ella, pero era porque realmente no sentía nada por ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que la mente pueda engañar tanto?- Se preguntaba mientras miraba el techo fijamente, aun pensando –Pensar tanto no es bueno para la salud- Suspiro con una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa

No tenía mucho que hacer, a menos que Eggman se dignara a atacar alguna zona y el fuera al rescate. Desvió su mirada a la ventana para observar el cielo azul, ese día tan fresco le hacía recordar muchas cosas. Sintió pasos acercarse, pero los escuchaba tan lejos que no presto atención a ellos, todo se escuchaba como eco, incluso cuando Tails le llamaba, el no respondía, estaba muy distraído pensando en su eriza que parecía que el mundo alrededor no fuera nada.

-Sonic- El zorrito le zarandeo para que reaccionara –Se que estas despierto- Y era obvio, pues tenía los ojos abiertos mirando por la ventana

-Lo siento Tails, estaba pensando…- Susurro

-Lo supuse- El sabia con perfección el pensamiento de su hermano, pero no iba a decir nada-Ven a desayunar, Mizu preparo unos hotcakes –

-Ahora bajo- Le sonrió, claro, era un sonrisa forzada y aunque pareciera real, Tails sabia que no era más que una máscara para pretender estar bien

-Está bien- El zorrito sonrió igual y se retiro.

-Parece que hoy va a llover…- Comento en un susurro cuando vio las nubes grises a los lejos que quería adueñarse del cielo azul.

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

-¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto la felina mientras servía el desayuno

-Igual…- el pequeño se encogió de hombros mientras miraba su plato con su comida recién hecha –Espero que se le pase pronto… Extraño al Sonic que siempre sonríe de verdad- Dijo con la tristeza marcada en su voz que estaba quebrándose, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir

La chica no dijo nada, solo se acerco al pequeño y acaricio su cabeza con suavidad mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, de esas que solo ella sabía dar. El sonrió calmándose y escucho los pasos de su amigo. Ambos presentes miraron al nuevo integrante a la mesa quien solo miraba el suelo mientras caminaba. Se sentó en su silla esperando su desayuno que no tardo en llegar por la pequeña mano de su "hermana" felina quien le dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa, como siempre sonreía, por lo que el erizo no pudo evitar corresponder esa sonrisa genuina.

-Buenos días- dijo para luego empezar a comer tranquilamente su hotcakes

-Buenos días- respondieron los otros dos en unísono. Sonriendo por igual.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, hablando de cosas triviales para distraer a Sonic un rato y hacerlo olvidar aunque sea un momento. Pero una vez terminada la plática, el erizo salió de la casa con la excusa de correr y fue lejos de su hogar, adentrándose en los bosques de Green Hill como si se estuviera escondiendo del mundo. Subió a la rama de un árbol alto, quedándose allí en silencio mirando las nubes oscuras adornar el cielo. Le parecía mentira que fuese a llover, pues en la mañana había cielo despejado. Dejo que las gotas de lluvia mojaran su pelaje azulado mientras cerraba los ojos.

_FB_

_Caminaba tranquilamente, pocas veces pero lo hacía mientras pensaba y, eso era realmente extraño. Hace unos días Mizu le había dicho cosas sobre valor que el aun no lograba entender, pero que seguramente tenía que ver con… Amy. Ella podía leer al erizo como un libro abierto en algunas ocasiones y, a pesar de que eso le incomodara, nunca decía nada pues ella era de su total confianza. Decidido a ir preguntarle que se refería(por quinta vez), pero se detuvo al ver a los lejos a una pequeña conejita color pastel con ojos miel que tenía un semblante triste_

_"¿Cream?" se preguntó. Corrió hasta ella para averiguar el porqué de sus lágrimas, mas cuando llego tuvo que detenerse en el acto, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los muros que estaban cerca. Era algo que ya había hecho por costumbre, pero cuando quiso salir a hablar con ambas, escucho unas palabras que hicieron que se quedara en su lugar para escuchar atentamente_

_-¿Estás segura de esto, Amy?- La voz de la pequeña Cream se escuchaba quebrada y sollozante._

_-Si…- La eriza que acompañaba a la pequeña era nada más y nada menos que la amada de nuestro héroe –Es lo mejor para ambos… aunque, creo que mas para mi- Ella se escuchaba sumamente triste_

_-Pero ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Ya no me quieres?- Sollozaba desesperada _

_-Oh Cream…- Sonic se asomo levemente y pudo notar como ambas se abrazaban, aforrándose una a la otra – Claro que te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga- La eriza se separo para verla a los ojos –Pero todos necesitamos tiempo y yo…Yo lo necesito para pensar y aclararme – Suspiro- Pero prometo venir a visitarte para navidad y año nuevo ¿te parece?-_

_-E… está bien- Dijo la conejita no muy convencida –Esta bien, Amy. Respetare tu decisión porque te quiero- La conejita le miro firme, aunque aun algo triste mientras sonreía_

_-Gracias, Cream- Amy le dio un suave y delicado beso a la pequeña en la frente_

_"¿De qué están hablando?" A pesar de todo lo que había escuchado, seguía sin comprender el porqué estaban tan tristes, así que se armo de valor para acercarse y preguntar. Camino lentamente bajo la luz del sol para acercarse a ambas femeninas quienes le miraron sorprendidas y un tanto asustadas _

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó el héroe con un tono de preocupación, intentando ignorar las miradas que se daban la una a la otra como asustadas por el hecho de que el haya aparecido -¿Por qué Cream está llorando, Amy?- _

_-¿Nos… escuchaste?- Amy parecía tener un nudo en la garganta. El solo asintió –Oh Sonic…-_

_-Amy…- La conejita tomo la mano de su amiga y la apretó levemente para dedicarle una sonrisa que esta no pudo evitar corresponder _

_-Veras Sonic…-Amy tomo aire el cual fue soltando lentamente -Me voy de Green Hill- _

_-Q-que…- Sonic pensó por un momento que ella estaba bromeando, pero al ver su mirada supo que lo decía de verdad -¿Q-que quieres decir?-_

_-Es lo mejor… –Sonrió con tristeza mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir- Adiós Sonic- La eriza se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr lejos de el, seguida de Cream quien se despedía con la mano._

_-E-espera…- Sonic estaba muy aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar, su mente aun estaba procesando la información recién recibida que no podía moverse de su lugar y aunque estaba desesperado por alcanzarla, sus piernas no respondían –Amy…- susurro _

_Fin FB_

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, la lluvia estaba peor que cuando los cerró. Bajo del árbol y camino hasta donde sus pies lo guiaran, dejándose mojar por la lluvia. No tenía rumbo preciso, miraba el suelo fijamente, tropezándose con una que otra persona que caminaba bajo la lluvia, cubriéndose con una sombrilla para no mojarse. Cuando alzo la mirada para ver a donde había parado, una sonrisa llena de tristeza se formo en sus labios y, aunque estaba nublado podía imaginar claramente el cielo azul y ella corriendo por el camino que daba hasta la puerta de su casa, volteándose para sonreírle con ternura y extender su mano con las mejillas rosadas por el calor del sol.

-Jaja… ja…- Miro el letrero de la casa que anunciaba el nombre del propietario –Amy Rose… - Trago saliva para no llorar, intentando aliviar el nudo en su garganta

-Sonic- escucho una voz tan conocida que por un momento pensó que su corazón se había detenido

-¿Amy?- Miro a los lados esperanzado, buscando a la dueña de esa voz tan dulce a sus oídos pero no hallo nada –Me estoy volviendo loco…- Volvió a tragar saliva pero esta vez no pudo evitar derramar las lagrimas que tanto había luchado por contener, las cuales se confundían fácilmente con la lluvia, sollozando silenciosamente pero llorando como un niño desconsolado

-¿Sonic?- Volvió a escuchar esa voz, pero esta vez no levanto la mirada, pensando que era un juego de su mente –Sonic…- Volvió a llamar, sacudía la cabeza intentando olvidar pero esa voz seguía llamando -… Vale, comprendo… entiendo que me ignores- sonaba… demasiado triste

-¿Amy?- alzo la mirada y la vio detrás de el cubriéndose con una sombrilla para evitar la lluvia. Miraba el suelo con tristeza y al parecer las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sonic no lo pensó dos veces y camino hasta ella lentamente, temiendo que si se apresuraba, ella desaparecería -… A-amy…- susurro casi inaudible, pero ella pareció escuchar a la perfección, pues levanto la mirada para verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron quedando quietas por un largo rato. Ambos se miraban como si hablaran con la mirada. Sonic no estaba seguro si ella era real, pero tampoco si era su imaginación. El tenia tanto que decir, pero sus palabras se volvieron nada cuando la vio derramar lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas suaves y rosadas. –¿Amy?-

Ella no respondió, simplemente cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza sollozando. El no sabía que hacer, alarmado por la acción de la chica decidió acercarse mas, pero mientras el se acercaba, ella retrocedía –No te acerques- Dijo cortante, desviando la mirada para evitar el contacto visual. El erizo no supo que hacer, pero el dolor estaba marcado en sus ojos al ver el rechazo de la chica que tanto amaba y entonces comprendió lo que ella sentía

-Amy yo…-

-No digas nada- Sus manos temblaban, el lo podía ver claramente –No necesito tu lastima- Por un momento pensó que esa no podía ser su Amy, porque ella jamás lo miraría con rencor –No te preocupes, Sonic… solo vine a ver a Cream porque se lo prometí, pero cuando llegue año nuevo me voy nuevamente- Paso de el dejándolo aun sorprendido… ella no era una ilusión

-Amy, espera- El se volteo y ella se detuvo esperando que el hablara –No te vayas…- Susurro

-No quiero Sonic- Su voz se estaba quebrando nuevamente –No quiero quedarme porque se que volverá a ser lo mismo… - Ella volteo y le miro con tristeza –Es mejor así, créeme… déjame olvidarte, por favor- Suplico

La voz de Amy partió en dos a Sonic, jamás la había escuchado así y no supo que decir. Ella al ver que el no decía nada suspiro y camino nuevamente a su casa -¡Espera!- Grito el haciendo que ella se detuviera otra vez esperando las palabras que nunca llegaron, así que entro a su casa dejando a Sonic fuera cabizbajo y apretando los puños "_Maldición…_" se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, no sin mirar una vez mas la casa de su amaba. Suspiro y corrió, corrió tanto sin saber a donde sus pies lo llevaban, solo esperaba que no fuera otro sitio que le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

Cerró la puerta, tiro la sombrilla con su bolso lejos y se recargo en esta. Se dejo caer al suelo mirando el techo de su casa aun con las lágrimas saltadas. No esperaba encontrarlo en frente de su casa al llegar ¿Qué hacia el allí? Quería preguntárselo, pero con todo lo que paso lo olvido por completo. Trago saliva y suspiro con pesadez. Miro por la ventana y la lluvia estaba cesando, pero el frío permanecía. Era extraño que aun no estuviese nevando, pero ella no podía cuestionar a la madre naturaleza. Se levanto del suelo y miro por la ventana nuevamente esperando encontrar a Sonic aun de pie frente a su puerta, pero nada mas vio a una estela azul que se alejaba por el horizonte.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono, marco un par de números y lo llevo a su oído escuchando el típico tono de cuando llamas a alguien

-_Residencia de la señorita Blaze the cat ¿En que podemos ayudarle?-_Se escucho del otro lado

-Hola… quisiera hablar con Blaze- Respondió la eriza sin mucho animo

_-Oh, señorita Amy ¿Es usted? Enseguida la comunico con la señorita Blaze-_

-Si… muchas gracias- Espero un par de segundos hasta escuchar la voz de la felina del otro lado de la línea

-_¿Hola, Amy? ¿Ya llegaste a Green Hill?-_preguntó la felina del otro lado

-Hola Blaze, si, ya estoy aquí- Respondió un poco más animada, para no preocupar a su amiga

_-Es un alivio ¿El viaje estuvo bien? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?-_

-Tranquila, estuvo muy bien y no te preocupes, estaré bien sola. Recuerda que he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida sola en esta pequeña casa- Se escucho un suspiro

_-Está bien…- _La felina se escucho algo decepcionada pero al parecer Amy decidió ignorarlo –_de todos modos iré en tres días para ver a Cream y a su madre ¿Me pudo quedar contigo? No tengo una residencia en donde quedarme allá-_

-Claro Blaze, eres bienvenida… pero aun no se como es posible que pueda llamarte desde aquí estando tu en otra dimensión-

-_Es el beneficio de ser una princesa-_escucho una risa del otro lado –_El número que te di es para eso, por ello tiene mas dígitos que un número telefónico normal. La zone cop me autorizo a eso así que está bien. Te veré en tres días ¿si?-_

-Está bien- Sonrió suspirado – Adiós- Colgó.

Realmente no sabía como funcionaban esas comunicaciones ínter dimensionales, pero supuso que ella al ser una princesa obtenía ese beneficio. Negó con la cabeza aun con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba justo como la había dejado. Todos pensaban que ella tenía fotos del erizo por toda la habitación, pero era una habitación normal con fotos de todos sus amigos y una que otra foto de ella con Sonic sonriendo. Se quito la ropa y se dirijo al baño para darse una ducha de agua calienta para calentarse, pues no estaba vestida para el frío, solo esperaba no resfriarse. No duro mucho tiempo en el baño, una vez lista salió para colocarse algo de ropa de invierno y bajo para hacerse un poco de te. Se sentó a ver la televisión, pasaba de canal seguido, no había mucho que ver en realidad y a ella no le interesaban las noticias sobre accidentes.

Se levanto al escuchar el aviso de la tetera, coloco unas hojas de te verde en el agua hirviendo y la removió con una cuchara con dos terrones de azúcar. Se acerco a la ventana para ver el paisaje, las nubes grises se estaban alejando para dar paso al cielo nocturno y estrellado.

-¿Eh?- El sonido del timbre la distrajo ¿Quién podría ser? Ella no le había avisado a nadie que había vuelvo… a menos que fuera Cream, ya que era la única (además de Sonic) que sabía que ella estaba allí. Camino hasta la puerta con pereza y al abrirla se sorprendió un poco. La felina crema usaba una gruesa bufanda aguamarina y un abrigo un poco mas oscuro. Tenía el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y esta le estaba sonriendo animadamente, realmente esta chica daba la impresión de no tener problemas -¿Mizu?- Pregunto incrédula

-¡hola Amy!- Dijo animada –Vi las luces encendidas desde fuera e imagine que estabas aquí-

La eriza sonrió

-Si, llegue hace un par de horas- Se aparto para que ella pasara –Pasa, estás en tu casa-

-Oh, gracias- Miraba a los lados curiosa, para confirmar que estaba sola. Paso directamente al sofá en el cual se sentó tranquilamente -¿Vienes para navidad?-

-Si, y año nuevo- imito a la gata y se sentó frente a ella -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, regresaba de molestar a Rouge para que me comprara un dulce y vi las luces encendidas- Dijo la gata con una sonrisa

-Si sigues comiendo tanto azúcar, engordaras- Dijo Amy

-Ya lo hubiese hecho- Sonrió la felina

-O tendrás una subida de azúcar-

-Eso ya lo tuve-

Rose se dio una palmeada en la cara con paciencia

-Vale, capte- soltó una risita –Nunca cambiaras ¿cierto?-

-Nop- Movió su peluda y enrollada cola de un lado a otro mientras sonreía

-Ya lo note… ¡Oh por cierto!- La eriza se levanto de repente y corrió al piso de arriba mientras la felina la miraba curiosa. Regreso unos minutos después con las manos en la espalda –Te traje algo de parte de Blaze y mía- sonrió

A Mizu se le ilumino la mirada

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- Decía emocionada

-¡Tachan!- le mostro un simpático y adorable oso de peluche color lila con un moño en el cuello

-¡Aaaah!- Grito emocionada -¡¿Es para mi!?-

-¡Claro!- Amy no pudo hacer mas que reír ante la actitud infantil de la gata y darle el peluche.

-¡Muchas gracias Amy! ¡Cuando vea a Blaze le daré un gran abrazo! –La felina pego un salto y abrazo a la eriza rosa quien solo reía, esa niña hacia olvidar los problemas de cualquiera

-¡vale, vale! ¡Para que me haces cosquillas!- Rio Amy

-Oh, si, lo siento- Sonrió un poco avergonzada –Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que- Amy le acaricio la cabeza como a una niña pequeña.

Tuvieron una plática bastante animada, hablaban de cosas sin importancias, como era la dimensión de Blaze y las cosas que habían pasado en la ausencia de la eriza, claro que. Amy evitaba lo mas que podía el tema de Sonic, porque sabía que Mizu quería hablar con ella sobre eso cuando nombraba al erizo por cualquier razón. La gata al parecer ya resignada, decidió dejar el tema de Sonic de lado ya que la eriza sabía muy bien como evadirlo y pues ella no podía obligarla a hablar algo que no quisiera.

Ya era muy tarde cuando la felina decidió retirarse, pero para no preocupar a Amy decidió volver a casa de Tails volando, así no corría peligro de perderse (ya que algunas veces su sentido de la orientación la traicionaba) o que algún idiota intentara hacerle algo (aunque Amy temía mas por "le idiota", pues había una gran probabilidad de que terminara congelado) Se despidieron con un abrazo y así Mizu emprendió vuelo

-Esa niña no cambia- Suspiro con una sonrisa para luego ver como ella se alejaba en el cielo nocturno y al ver que ya estaba algo lejos, entro a su casa dispuesta a dormir, mañana seria un lago día, probablemente.

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

Volaba con tranquilidad, no iba a mucha distancia de los arboles, el frío de la noche le sentaba bien, pero tenía la mirada algo perdida. La luna ya no se encontraba en el cielo, pues era de esos días en los que ella desaparecía como un manto negro que se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar algo extraño, se detuvo en seco y el viento a que cruzaba con ella, le advertía sobre algo que ella le costaba descifrar, pero que definitivamente no era bueno, o por lo menos su instinto se lo decía así. Bajo suavemente hasta posarse en una de las ramas de los arboles solitarios del bosque. Miro con detenimiento a su alrededor, intentando averiguar el peligro que la asechaba, pero algo estaba bloqueando sus sentidos y eso no era bueno.

Sintió algo cálido en su cuello, al bajar la mirada se encontró con el brillo intenso de su cristal, pero eso era imposible, pues ella no lo estaba usando y la consciencia de este llevaba dormida muchos años ya… la razón que quedaba que hacia al cristal brillar tan intensamente era…

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, pudo esquivar a duras penas aquel brillo que se acerco a ella a gran velocidad impacto contra la rama en la que ella estaba, empezando a quemarse, una bola de fuego. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par, se apresuro en sacar agua del roció de la grama para apagar el fuego que se estaba expandiendo en el árbol, congelándolo para que se apagara más rápido. Lo logro apenas, casi se incendiaba el bosque por medio de ese acto. La única que conocía que pudiera usar pyrokinesis, era Blaze y…

-Debes preocuparte primero por ti misma en vez de las plantas- Escucho una voz masculina que le era tan familiar, por un momento pensó que su corazón de había detenido. Todos sus sentidos se bloquearon en ese instante

Mizo volteo para ver al ser que estaba detrás de ella, esos ojos sangre la paralizaron, solo se tornaban así cuando el usaba su poder de fuego. El león que estaba frente a ella le miraba serio, pero tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, cruzado de brazos esperando la reacción de la felina.

-No puede ser… p-pero ¿Cómo?- La voz le temblaba, parecía que estuviese viendo a un fantasma

-¿Es lo único que piensas decir?- El león arqueo una ceja, se fue acercando a ella y le tomo la mano derecha para besar sus nudillos –Soy yo… Mizu- Abrazo a la chica y la pego en su peludo pecho

Las lágrimas de la felina estaban asomándose. Abrazo con fuerza al león y empezó a sollozar con descontrol, lo podía sentir, era real, cálido como lo recordaba, un fantasma jamás se sentiría así

-Hermano- Sollozo descontrolada, mientras se apegaba mas al león

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

La noche paso y Mizu no llegó. Ellos no se preocupaban, sabían que ella muchas veces se dormía en las ramas de los arboles, cerca de la casa de Tails, por lo que no la buscaron, era muy probable de que ella estuviera bien y se sabía defender muy bien.

Sonic despertó de su sueño con Amy, miro el techo aliviado de saber que era nada mas que una pesadilla mortal. Sentiá que ya había tenido ese sueño antes, pero no recordaba cuando o donde.

Recordaba la sangre emanar del pecho de la eriza, el fuego alrededor de ellos y el cargándola mientras gritaba su nombre desesperado, la rosa en su mano y las lagrimas en sus mejillas. Se llevo una mano al corazón, como si con eso lograría calmarlo, estaba bastante acelerado. Se levanto de la cama, faltaban unas horas para noche buena y probablemente Tails estaría haciendo planes con Cream para la cena de navidad. Estaba dudando si ir, pues seguramente Amy estaría allí

_"Solo vine a ver a Cream…"_

Recordó sus palabras, definitivamente ella iría y por más que él se muriera por verla, sabía que ella lo rechazaría, pero hizo una promesa con la pequeña Cream, así que debía ir, no quería decepcionar a la pequeña.

Se percató del frío que estaba haciendo, se sorprendió un poco al ver la nieve caer, estaba nevando. Era bastante extraño, la nieve tardo en llegar y normalmente aparecía en los primeros días del mes, pero el no era alguien que pudiera cuestionar a la naturaleza, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que algo estaba pasando en el ecosistema.

Le resto importancia al asunto y se levanto, se ducho y salió para ir a su encuentro con Tails. Se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba solo, la casa estaba vacía. Diviso una nota en la mesa, se acerco y la tomo en sus manos

_"Fui a ayudar a la Señora Vanilla y a Cream a hacer la cena de navidad, Mizu llamo y dijo que nos vería en la noche porque tenía asuntos que atender, tienes unos Chilidogs en el horno_

_Tails"_

Suspiro, tenia mucho tiempo libre y no sabía que hacer. Se asusto al descubrir que no tenía ganas de correr, pues la velocidad era su vida, la libertad… empezaba a frustrase, el asunto de Amy le estaba afectando mucho, debía ser fuerte… no, el era fuerte, pero todo héroe tiene un una debilidad, y podía ver claramente que su debilidad era

Amy Rose.

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

El viejo Eggman miraba sus maquinas con seriedad, algo no estaba bien. Todos los niveles estaba anormales y las alarmas de peligro no dejaban de sonar. Los robots estaba descontrolados, yendo de un lado a otro inquietos, como si sus circuitos estuvieran siendo afectados por una fuerza extraña

Se encontraba muy lejos de la civilización, haciendo una investigación. Hace una semana sus maquinas detectaron una fuerza anormal y distinta a las esmeraldas acercase lentamente hacia Green Hill y parecía estar rodeando todo el planeta, y al parecer, el era el único que estaba al tanto de esa situación.

-Que es… Rayos ¿Qué es esto?- Eggman parecía bastante frustrado, en unas horas debía ir a la fiesta de navidad del Sonic Team (invitado por cortesía de Cream, quien decía que por lo menos por esa fecha, debía olvidar el querer dominar el mundo para disfrutar con ellos) pero quizás no iba a llegar a esa reunión que aunque fuera imposible, el estaba deseando ir.

Sus maquinas empezaron a echar chispas y sus pupilas se dilataron. Se quito los lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojos azules, abiertos como platos y bastante impactados

-No puede ser…- dijo en un susurro

El mundo, tal como lo conocían, estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

**El segundo capitulo**

**¿Los deje en suspenso? No creo xD**

**¡Si señores! Mizu tiene un hermano mayor, pero no sabrán su nombre, no aun.**

**Apenas está comenzando, vendrán cosas inesperadas y no trata solamente del romance entre Sonic y Amy, pronto entenderán porque el nombre del fic, pero eso será en dos capítulos mas :D debo dejar de Spolear (?)**

**Espero que les guste el capi, me esmere (mentira) en hacerlo :D**

**¿Me quieren? ¿A que si? :D**

**¿Me aman? ¿a que si? :D**

**Y si lo hacen..,**

**¡Ríndanme tributo! {?}**

**Creo que me fume algo… a no esperen, yo no fumo… Ta vez una subida de azúcar, estoy hiperactiva… Si, tuve una subida de azúcar, no subo de peso por mas que come {mentira, subí dos kilos de mi peso normal ;v;}**

**Bueno, mejor los dejo antes de seguir escribiendo idioteces, pero ya saben.. mi tributo (?)**

**Se les quiere**

**Att: Mizu**


	3. Peligro

**_Sonic y compañía no me pertenece (si fuera así, ya hubieran varias películas de Sonic! ) Solo la historia me pertenece y mis oc's_**

* * *

El sol estaba saliendo y aunque fuera un hermoso día de nieve, la tensión del ambiente se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia. Ambos estaban en silencio, sin decir una palabra, parecía que les hubiesen cortado la lengua. No hacían más que caminar por la nieve, dejando sus huellas marcadas mientras avanzaban. Solo cruzaron unas palabras al verse, sin embargo, luego de verse unos minutos a los ojos, caminaron y el silencio inundo el ambiente, haciéndolo pesado y poco fácil de sobrellevar.

Mizu estaba indecisa sobre qué decir, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle pero no era capaz de encontrar la forma de hacerlo. A veces miraba de reojo al león para ver su rostro, su expresión, pero él seguía con la misma mirada seria, sin apartarla del camino. Desde la noche hasta ahora no se habían dirigido la palabra, y eso incomodaba a ambas partes, solo que una la demostraba más que la otra.

-Entonces…- Dijo el león para captar la atención de la chica- … como… ¿Cómo has estado?- se rasco la mejilla, clara señal de vergüenza.

Le hizo gracia, si ella hubiese empezado de esa manera, tal vez estuviesen teniendo una plática ahora mismo, aunque fuera una forma realmente tonta de empezar una conversación luego de horas y horas de silencio.

-Muy bien- Dijo con una risita leve, que extraño un poco al león –A pesar de todo-

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?- preguntó mirándola de reojo

-En la casa de unos amigos… un zorrito y un erizo, ambos son muy graciosos- Se le salió una pequeña risita

El león frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación, en pocas palabras, estaba celoso.

-Y… ¿Cómo son?- Dijo con un tono un poco más serio, el cual Mizu supo identificar al instante

La felina soltó una sonora pero suave carcajada, tuvo que sostenerse el estomago, por alguna razón, eso se le hacía muy gracioso, demasiado

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el león extrañado

-No es nada- Se incorporo y le mostro una amplia sonrisa –No son malas personas, no te preocupes- El león suavizo sus facciones –Ellos me ayudaron sin siquiera conocerme, hace un año que los conozco y realmente son personas muy buenas- Miro el cielo, entonces se percato- ¡Oh no!- Exclamo –¡Debo llamar a Tails para avisarle!- Tomo al león de la mano y lo arrastro con ella

Llegaron a una cabina pública en el que ella pudo llamar al pequeño zorro

-Si, Tails… vale, entonces los veo en la noche, adiós- Colgó y suspiro

-Entonces… Dices que son buenas personas ¿no?-

-Hazel – Mizu le miro, entendiendo perfectamente el tono de reproche de su hermano –Son buenas personas –

El león miro fijamente a la felina, observo sus facciones más maduras, que sin embargo, no habían perdido ese toque infantil a pesar de los años, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, con su sonrisa alegre y sus grandes ojos azules. Se acero y aparto levemente el cabello de sus ojos y la miro fijamente, sin poder apartar sus ordes ya azules de los de ella, haciendo que inconscientemente este se empezara a acercar peligrosamente a los labios de la chica, pero que luego fueron detenidos por dos dedos finos y algo fríos, haciendo abrir los ojos

-Hazel…- Miro le miro con tristeza –No…-

Hazel trago saliva, sus deseos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo cometer un error, o mejor dicho, otro error del que se arrepentiría… o probablemente no

-Mizu…- A pesar de saber que es un error, le miro suplicante, acorralándola en la estrecha cabina publica

-H-Hazel- Mizu miro sus ojos con decisión, pero llenos de tristeza –Somos hermanos… ¿no?-

-Lo siento…- Se disculpo arrepentido –No volverá a pasar, lo prometo… pero no me odies – Hazel se llevo una mano a la cara en señal de frustración –No me odies…-

Mizu lo observo, pareciendo realmente afligido –No te odio…- Susurro ella y le acaricio la mejilla –Eres mi hermano mayor…-

Hazel la miro con los ojos aguados, casi a punto de llorar, le sonrió con tristeza y suspiro calmándose

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Hablo la chica cambiando drásticamente de tema - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y solo con esas palabras, el ambiente cambio y los ojos de Hazel se volvieron serios, pero aun así, se quedó en silencio

-Hazel, dímelo. Se que no vendrías a mi...-susurro al triste- a menos que haya pasado en el templo-

-Algo paso- Dijo serio, sacando algo de su chaqueta- se ha descongelado-

-No...-

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

Sonic caminaba sin ganas a la casa de Cream, ya era de noche y pues bueno… ya saben, el iba a cumplir con su palabra, además pensaba que no debía faltar por una sola persona, cuando tenía muchos amigos allí… ¿Cierto?

Llego a la puerta de la casa de Cream y se quedo parado allí durante varios… largos y casi interminables minutos. ¡Era demasiado extraño! El es Sonic el erizo, la cosa más rápida del mundo, el que odia esperar ya que su vida gira alrededor de la velocidad… Algo estaba mal, muy mal y él sabía la razón, de hecho, todo sabemos la razón.

Indeciso sobre si tocar o no, pero al final toco la puerta y no paso mucho tiempo cuando la dulce Cream le abrió, dejando ver una radiante y alegre sonrisa que hiso a Sonic sonreír y olvidar por unos segundos que Amy Rose estaba del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Señor Sonic!- Dijo entusiasmada –Adelante, es el último en llegar… ah no espere, Mizu todavía no ha llegado, supongo que llegara luego –Dijo sonriente

-Hola Cream –Sonic acaricio su cabeza –Ya veo – dijo algo extrañado, pues Mizu siempre era la primera en llegar cuando se trataba de fiestas, pero decidió restarle importancia.

Entro con cuidado y miro a su alrededor, se encontró con Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Vanilla, Vector, Charmy y bueno… ya todos saben los otros. Pero lo curioso fue que no encontró a Amy… eso era extraño, pues suponía que ella estaba allí, pero luego recordó que Cream le había dicho que Mizu era la única que faltaba, y cuando iba a preguntar, la eriza rosa apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un gran pavo en las manos.

-¡La cena chicos!- Dijo con alegría, pero al ver a Sonic, su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco, pero intentaba ocultarlo, volviendo a sonreír –Vengan a cenar-

Sonic la observó, sabía que ese cambio en su voz se debía a él, pero prefirió no tomarle importancia, sentándose en la mesa y sonriendo, intentando ignorar las ganas de abrazar a Amy y el hecho de que ella tuvo que sentarse a su lado porque cuando volvió, era el único puesto vacio (porque estaba planeado). La cena fue bastante animada, mencionando de vez en cuando que Mizu aun no había llegado, pero Tails les menciono que llamo diciendo que no iba a poder llegar, porque se encontró con un viejo amigo o algo así, dijo parafraseando, pues no recordaba muy bien las palabras de la felina.

La cena termino, todos estaban satisfechos y gritaron feliz navidad a la media noche con alegría, hicieron un intercambio de regalos y Sonic no tenía idea, pero igualmente recibió un regalo a manos de Cream, quien le sonreía con ternura y el cómo estaba incomodo por el hecho de no llevar un regalo, le regalo la bufanda naranja que llevaba puesta, era algo nueva y poco la había usado, así que se la dio.

Encargaron a Sonic y a Amy los platos, por lo que el ambiente de la cocina era bastante tensó, incomodo y ninguno de los dos se miraba. Amy lavaba los platos y Sonic los secaba, evitando el contacto con sus manos y era algo obvio, sin embargo, cuando Sonic rozo la mano de Amy, ella soltó el plato algo sonrojada y se estrello con el suelo.

-¡ah!- Exclamo algo nerviosa, así que se agacho rápidamente al suelo para recoger los platos. Sonic la imito y sus manos volvieron a rozar, ella inmediatamente retiro su mano, pero antes de poder alejarla lo suficiente, el la tomo y la miro a los ojos. Sus ojos se quedaron quietos por varios minutos, sin decir nada, ambos estaban algo sonrojados y parecía que habían olvidado la charla del día anterior, cuando se encontraron en la casa de Amy por casualidad. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por la repentina aparición de Cream, quien los sorprendió a unos centímetros de sus caras, se apartaron tan rápido como pudieron e hicieron como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Cream salió de la cocina algo pensativa, aunque Sonic y Amy se hubieran apartado, ella sabía lo que iban a hacer, y antes de salir se percato de que el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban.

-¿Qué pasa Cream?- preguntó Tails al ver la cara pensativa y preocupada de la conejita

-Ah Tails- Respondió ella –Es que bueno…-

Cream le conto lo que había visto a Tails y este se quedo pensativo al igual que Cream

-Ya se- Dijo Tails de la nada -¿Y si los juntamos?-

-¿Juntarlos? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Cream curiosa

-Pues veras…-

Tails llamo a los demás presentes en la fiesta y explico su plan, el cual al parecer, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Tails se acerco a Sonic quien estaba sentado en un sofá

-Sonic- Le llamo –Necesitamos que nos hagas un favor-

-¿Qué pasa?- Sonic se incorporo

-Vanilla necesita que vayas… por unas cosas al sótano, unos… emm… ¡Un muñeco de nieve de porcelana para ponerla en el jardín!- Dijo sonriente

-Oh, está bien- Y así Sonic se retiro a sótano

Poco después, Cream se acerco a Amy con una sonrisa

-Oye Amy ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- Preguntó Cream

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Amy con amabilidad

-Hay unas cosas en el Sótano… unos… unos adornos que me gustaría que buscaras-

-¿Adornos? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó Amy confusa

-Mi madre los necesita- Dijo apurada -¿Puedes ir? Son muy pocos-

-Bueno… está bien- Amy fue dudosa al sótano, seguido de Cream y Tails quienes una vez que Amy entró al sótano, cerraron la puerta con seguro y que lamentablemente solo se podía abrir desde afuera -¿Qué?- preguntó al escuchar el sonido del seguro. Fue hasta la puerta para verificar sus sospechas y se asusto bastante al ver que estaba cerrada -¿Cream? ¡Cream!- Gritaba Amy

-¿Qué pasa?- Sonic apareció desde atrás para ver quien estaba gritando - ¿Amy?- Pregunto estupefacto

-¿Sonic?- Dijo Amy asombrada -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine…. –Sonic hiso una pausa –Vine por… un muñeco de nieve de porcelana que me pidió Tails, pero no lo encuentro… y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por…- Amy callo de golpe al percatarse de la situación -¡Carajo!- Grito enojada -¡Tails, Cream! ¡Más les vale sacarnos de aquí o estarán en graves problemas!- Gritaba a la puerta

-¿Qué te pasa?- Sonic estaba aun mas extrañado que antes

-Estamos encerrados- Dijo ella enojada –Esos chiquillos están en problemas-

Amy estaba pensando en romper la puerta, pero desgraciadamente no tenía dinero para pagarla

-Romperé la puerta – Dijo Sonic tranquilo.

-¿tienes para pagarla, cierto?- Preguntó Amy inquieta

Sonic se detuvo, no tenía dinero por ahora (se lo gasto en chilidogs y cerveza por despecho {¿?}) y recordó que era la casa de Vanilla, el no quería dañarla

-No- Respondió sin mas

Amy resoplo enojada. No les quedaba de otra que esperar a que los sacaran.

Los minutos pasaban y el silencio era interminable, desesperante y frustrante para ambas partes, sobre todo por estar solos. Aunque Sonic estaba más a gusto, la escusa de no tener dinero para pagarla o no romper la puerta porque simplemente era la casa de la señora Vanilla no era más que para estar a solas con Amy, aunque le resultara realmente difícil decir algo para romper ese hielo exasperante.

Escucho un ruido y al voltear, observo a Amy sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas para intentar amortiguar el frío. El se acerco a ella algo sonrojado y se sentó a su lado de la misma forma que ella, mirándola de reojo. Pudo notar un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de su amada y eso lo hizo poner nervioso, en cierta forma

-Amy… yo…bueno… veras, yo quería… es decir… bueno, realmente… yo… siento-

Hablaba entrecortado y algunas cosas no tenían orden u coherencia, Amy no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa ante las palabras desordenadas del erizo quien cayó al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Amy reír.

-Sonic, cálmate- Dijo una vez que termino de reír para voltear a verlo con una sonrisa –Si no te ordenas, no podre entenderte-

-Si, claro, lo siento es que… -Sonic cayó al ver el rostro de Amy, esa sonrisa que siempre le daba antes de marcharse, antes de verla llorar… No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, haciendo que la pobre Amy se ruborizara más.

-¿Q-que?- Tartamudeo ella

-Nada… nada- Rio Sonic –Es solo que… realmente eres hermosa-

Amy se quedo atónita, en un estado de shock. No podía creerse las palabras que acababa de escuchar, era imposible… Justamente por él nunca escuchar esas palabras que solo había oído en sus sueños, se había marchado ¿Sera que Sonic cambio luego de que ella se fuera? Por un momento pensó que todo era mentira, por lo que frunció el ceño aun levemente sonrojada

-Se que lo dices por lastima… pero no funcionara, Sonic… Sé que no sientes nada por mí, así que te pido que no me digas esas cosas… no me ilusiones- Amy se escuchaba fría, pero realmente estaba deseando llorar para desahogar sus penas

-¡No, no!- Dijo Sonic apurado –No lo digo por lastima… Lo digo enserio Amy, realmente me pareces hermosa, quizás demasiado…- Sonic bajo sus orejitas avergonzado por lo que decía, ni siquiera a Sally le había dicho eso

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Amy algo esperanzada. Pensó que los días que estuvo con Blaze, hicieron a Sonic pensar… pero tenía miedo -¿No me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Verdad?-

-No- Sonic le tomo de los hombros y la observo detenidamente –Estoy siendo muy serio, Amy-

Se estaba formando la situación, la situación perfecta para decirle lo que sentía, así que no la iba a desaprovechar, quizás le debía una a Tails y Cream.

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

-¿hace cuando que salió?- Pregunto ella con preocupación, mientras volaba por encima de su hermano

-Hace un mes, más o menos- Dijo el sin mas

-¿ ¡ Un mes ¡? –Preguntó atónita -¿ ¡ Y ahora es que me buscaste!? ¿Estas loco, Hazel?- Se detuvo en seco, mirando con severidad a su hermano mayor

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Apenas me di cuenta hace unos días! Además, venir aquí no es nada sencillo- Se detuvo igual observándola –Escondió su presencia muy bien de mi, ha crecido durante los años-

-Está bien… Solo vamos- Ella suspiro y prosiguió con u camino

Corrían a la frontera de Green Hill, pero algo capto la atención de la felina. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente y frunció el ceño. Aterrizo junto a la maquina del científico y lo observo detenidamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto ella extrañada

-No es algo que te incumba – Eggman simplemente decidió ignorar a la gata para no perder tiempo

-Tranquila, Mizu- Escuchó una voz que le hizo devolver la mirada –El está aquí por la misma razón que nosotros-

El viejo observo al león con detenimiento, a través de sus lentes oscuros que ocultaban muy bien el color azulado de sus ojos. Se levanto y salió de su máquina, para acercarse a ambos zoomorfos

-Entonces ¿ustedes saben que es eso?- Preguntó serio

-Así es, por desgracia- Dijo Mizu algo triste, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar –He venido a evitar que se acerque-

-¿Ah? ¿Saben la magnitud de esa cosa? No creo que eso sea algo que puedas detener, ni tú, ni el Sonic Team- Subrayo serio, cosa que empezaba a extrañar a Mizu

-Para ella, si, pero no para mí- Dijo Hazel, poniendo a la chica detrás de su espalda de forma protectora, pocos después se volteo a ella –Necesito que la protejas, si no puedo con esto, ella deberá cumplir- Su tono de voz era tan frío que hizo estremecer a Mizu

-No- Respondió seca –No te dejare solo, es tarea de ambos… Además, no pienso permitir que alguien muera

-Ustedes…- interrumpió Eggman – Saben que es esa cosa ¿Cierto?

-Es miasma, pero ese no es el verdadero problema-

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Amy miraba los ordes esmeralda que la hipnotizaron un poco, con un ceño triste, pero algo esperanzada

-Si, Amy…. Yo… - Sus rostro se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia, ambos podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro, acariciando su piel.

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

-Eggman, necesito que vayas a la casa de Vanilla y evacues a todos- Pidió Mizu

-¿Crees que hare lo que me pides? ¿Desde cuándo me tienes confianza? Se supone que soy el villano que conquistara el mundo- Reprocho el

-Pues déjeme decirle viejo- Hazle se le acerco y lo observo detenidamente –Que si esa cosa se acerca a ellos, no habrá mundo que conquistar-

Eggman se enojo por las palabras del león, pero le costó entender sus palabras. Sin embargo, no a regañadientes entro a su nave para ir a casa de Vanilla

-Oh no…- susurro Mizu al observar la masa oscura que se acercaba con rapidez

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- Gritó Hazel tomando a Mizu en sus brazos y saltando a la máquina de Eggman

El a pesar de odiar seguir órdenes, obedeció sin rechistar, debido a que su vida también estaba en peligro sin saber muy bien el porqué, pero esa cosa no era nada bueno. El humo oscuro le pisaba los talones, pero como podía, evitaba entrar en él porque sabía que no era nada bueno

-¡Mas rápido, Eggman!- Grito Mizu desesperada

-¡Eso intento!-

Hazel arto, salió de la nave para sorpresa de Mizu y se poso en la parte trasera de esta, sus ojos se tornaron fuego y su cuerpo fue envuelto por llamas tibias que le permitieron acelerar la maquina, llenado rápidamente a la casa de Vanilla. La felina entro de golpe a la casa, sobresaltando a todos

-¡Mizu! ¡Que susto!- Exclamo Tails sorprendido

-No hay tiempo Tails ¿Dónde está Amy? – Preguntó apurada, entrando a la casa para buscar con la mirada a la eriza

-Hey ¿Qué pasa? Se supone que primero se saluda ¿no?- Dijo Rouge indignada

-¿ ¡Donde esta Amy!?- Grito ya alterada y nerviosa

-¡Cálmate Mizu!- Grito Shadow – Esta en el sótano con Sonic ¿Qué pasa?

Mizu sin dar explicación, corrió hasta el sótano, observada por cada uno de los presentes

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Knuckles algo confuso

-Solo está inquieta – Escucharon la voz del viejo Eggman, haciendo que todos voltearan sorprendidos

-¡Eggman!- Exclamo Cream alegre -¡Si viniste! ¡Que bueno!- Decía feliz

-Eh… si Cream, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso… Todos suban a mi nave- Pidió apurado

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, ambos estaban ansiosos por lo que iba a pasar, pero como si el destino los quisiera separar, fueron separados por el susto al escuchar la puerta caer al suelo por una patada de Mizu

-¡Amy! ¡Sonic!- Gritó ella apurada -¡Salgan de aquí y vayan a la nave de Eggman!- Pidió apurada

-¿Mizu? ¿Qué pasa por que estas tan alterada?- Amy miro extrañada a Mizu, pues ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera

-Espera ¿La nave de Eggman? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Sonic estaba aun mas extrañado que Amy

-¡No hay tiempo, carajo!- Grito alterada, haciendo que se le saliera una "mala palabra" que dejo a ambos erizos aun mas confusos -¡Salgan de una maldita vez! ¡Luego les explico!-

Y sin rechistar, salieron corriendo hasta afuera y se encontraron con la nave de Eggman, exageradamente grande como de costumbre. Lo que los extraño más aun, fue el hecho de ver a todos dentro de la nave, incluso el team chaotic

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Sonic ya preocupado por la situación

-Ahora no, Sonic- Dijo Mizu seria, sentándose al lado de Eggman en el mando -¡Vámonos!-

-¿Pero a donde? Esa cosa esta casi en todos lados – Dijo Eggman ya algo nervioso

-Al norte- Dijo Hazel, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo –Allí podremos refugiarnos-

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Knuckles

-Hazel, mi hermano mayor – Dijo Mizu -¡arranca!- Exigió

Eggman sin rechistar, arranco la nave y se dirigieron al norte

-Tu eres Amy ¿cierto?- Preguntó Hazel acercándose a ella, con todas las miradas posadas en el, incluyendo la de Mizu

-¿eh? Si… -Dijo ella dudosa, mirando de reojo a Mizu

-Esto es tuyo- Hazel saco una rosa roja de su abrigo y se la entrego –Cuídala muy bien… y no permitas que se marchite-

Todas las miradas estaban confusas, extrañadas y algo nerviosas, en especial la de Sonic, quien sentía que lo que estaba viviendo, ya lo había visto antes… quizás en un sueño

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora ¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**¿los deje con intriga? xD**

**Bueno, ya saben el nombre del hermano de Mizu y no se preocupen, no son hermanos de sangre, luego explicare porque haha xD pero ellos no serán una pareja en el Fic c:**

**¿Me dejan reviews? Creo que ahora si lo escribí bien :D **

**Ahora… ¡Mi tributo! ¿Dónde esta mi tributo? D:**

**Bien, debo dejar de comer dulce tan de noche :c**

**Att: Mizu**

**PD: AMENME EvE**


	4. Oscuridad

**Sonic y compañía no me pertenecen, porque si fuera así, hubieran muchas parejas canon. Solo me pertenece la historia y mis Oc's**

**- Marina the fox © MarinaTF**

**-William y Valerie © Gitz**

* * *

Blaze observaba atentamente el lugar.

No sabia como o porque estaba allí, pero tenia una sensación desagradable y la hacia poner de mal humor. Observaba de brazos cruzados a la chica frente a ella, y esta, simplemente se dignaba a mirar quien sabe que en el suelo. Blaze no estaba nada contenta con el silencio, su pie estaba sonando con fuerza mientras golpeaba el suelo con furia y por mas que insistía para que la chica le dijera algo, pero ella parecía estar mas entretenida viendo quien sabe que.

-Blaze- Escucho detrás de ella –Cálmate-

Silver, un erizo plateado que estaba con ella y quien era segundo protector de las sol esmeraldas intentaba calmarla, pero ella parecía estar que quemaba a la joven que estaba de pie frente a ellos.

-Silencio- Dijo la joven rubia frente a ellos con seriedad –No me dejan escuchar-

Blaze y Silver hicieron el mayor silencio posible al ver que ella había hablado por fin, pero lo que mas les intrigaba era ¿Qué estaba escuchando? No se escuchaba prácticamente nada por mas que se concentraban en escuchar lo que sea que ella estuviera escuchando. Se alarmaron cuando vieron a la joven hacer un movimiento con las manos, pensaron que iba a atacarlos por lo que se pusieron en guardia. La rubia lanzo una especia de onda lineal que paso por medio de ellos sin hacerle daño alguno. Detrás de la felina y el erizo se formo una especie de agujero espacio-temporal que se hacia cada vez mas grande hasta quedar de un tamaño que parecía que no había mas en la sala que lo que se veía del otro lado, pero todo era blanco, un blanco tan puro que daba una agradable sensación

Silver curioso se acerco al "portal" y con duda acerco su mano a este, rozándolo levemente, produciendo una distorsión en la imagen que proyectaba

-Esta frío- Dijo algo confuso

-Es nieve, es normal- Dijo la rubia sin mucho interés, con el mismo semblante serio y frió

-¿Nos dirás que hacemos aquí y que es este lugar?- Pregunto Blaze

- Sus preguntas serán respondidas en breve- La rubia observo el portal –Ya vienen

Blaze volteo a donde se encontraba Silver y por instinto salto hacia el alejándolo del portal lo mas que pudo, llevándolo hasta donde estaba la otra chica. Poco después, algo metálico salio de entre la densa niebla que se observaba y se confundía con facilidad con la nieve, dejando ver un inmenso material color rojo que termino siendo una nave exageradamente grande, la cual estaba atravesando el portal con dificultad por su tamaño. Blaze se alejaba con Silver cada vez mas mientras la chica permanecía de brazos cruzados y de pie, observando atentamente el vehiculo que se aproximaba. Una vez que entro por completo, callo de lleno en el suelo haciendo un ruido insoportable para las sensibles orejas de Blaze, estando a punto de chocar con la chica rubia, mas apenas y llego a ella, ya que algo parecía estar deteniendo el vehiculo

-Patético- Susurro para si y se volteo a ver a los dos presentes –Sus respuestas acaban de llegar-

Una compuerta se abrió en la punta de la nave, creando un dramático humo blanco dejando en suspenso a la felina y al erizo plateado. De esa nave exageradamente grande salio nuestro querido erizo azul, seguido del erizo negro quienes aprecian estar mareados por algún motivo, poco después empezaron a salir los demás, y por ultimo, salio Amy, Mizu y Eggman, este ultimo estaba bajo las miradas confusas de Silver y Blaze.

-¡Amy!- Grito la felina al ver a la eriza. Se le ilumino la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo al ver a la adorable Cream que corría hasta ella

-¡Blaze!- Grito Cream y abrazo a Blaze saltando hacia ella

Amy observaba confusa a la felina ¿Por qué estaba allí?

-Mizu ¿Qué hacen Silver y Blaze aquí?- Pregunto confusa, mirando a la felina a su lado

-No lo se, tal vez hubo un desvió interdimensional y ellos terminaron aquí - Supuso Mizu al ver a la rubia de brazos cruzados y que le daba una mirada de desaprobación -¿Qué?-

-¿Qué fue esa entrada?- Gruño la rubia

Marina The Fox, una zorrita rubia pastel con ojos de un hermoso color aguamarina que parecían reflejar destellos de algún sitio, tenia una camisa de mangas largas color rojo, una falda negra, unas medias de rayas entre negro y rojo, y un collar dorado con un diamante colgando. Estaba de brazos cruzados observando atentamente a la felina castaña, no parecía interesada en los demás presentes.

-¡No fui yo! – Respondió Mizu haciendo un gesto con las manos –Regaña a Hazel, no a mi- Hizo un puchero como reproche

-¿Yo que?- Salio el león detrás de la felina y al ver a la zorra rubia se tenso –Uh oh-

Estuvo a punto de huir, pero por desgracia ya había sido atrapado por los brazos de Marina, quien parecía decirle lo feliz que estaba de volver a verlo, de tenerlo y esas cosas cursis que suelen decir cuando están enamorado.

-¡Marina, ya suéltame!- Grito Hazel todo sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido

Mizu no pudo hacer mas que soltar una risita infantil y tomo de la mano a Amy para salir de la escena, dejando a Eggman con la enamorada y el "acosado"

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Amy

-Es mi prima, Marina the Fox y como veras, esta locamente enamorada de mi hermano- Dijo Mizu con una sonrisa, recordando las escenas de Amy y Sonic tiempo atrás

-.o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

Se veía a la gente correr por las calles y a los paramédicos intentando ayudar a las personas heridas en los suelos y con escombros en todos lados. Los edificios de Mobotropolis estaban todos destruidos y había escombros por todos lados, se escuchaban gritos de niños pequeños que eran desgarradores y disparos frecuentes. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, no llegaba luz del sol y las plantas parecían estar intoxicadas por el miasma en el aire

Los guardias estaban luchando con criaturas extrañas con forma de lagarlo gigante, armaduras negras y ojos negros como la noche. Tenían armas antiguas pero no parecían morir con nada, las balas atravesaban sus cuerpos, pero no les causaban daño alguno y esto no era buena señal para los habitantes.

-¿¡Que son esas cosas!?- Grito un coyote, el cual dejo inconciente a uno de los lagartos, por desgracia, ellos no duraba mucho tiempo así, pero si lo suficiente para correr

-¡Tenemos que sacar a los niños de aquí!- Grito una loba blanca que esquivaba como podía a los golpes

-¡Yo los distraigo, ustedes huyan!- Grito un lobo negro el cual parecía causar daño a los lagartos con sus ondas de luz

La loba blanca y el zorro azul asintieron, evacuando a las personas por los subterráneos para no mantenerlos en las calles. Costaba trabajo defenderse de los lagartos y sobrevivían a duras penas. El lobo negro luchaba como podía lanzado ondas de luz que parecían dañas a los lagartos negros, pero su poder no era suficiente para retenerlos a todos

-¡William! ¡Ven! – Grito la loba blanca intentando ayudar a su hermano.

-¡Largo! ¡Estaré bien!-

Unas sobras extrañas, que brillaban con un tétrico tono morado, casi parecían tentáculos se enrollo en la pierna de la loba blanca, haciéndola exclamar un grito ahogado que alerto a su hermano, sin embargo, al voltear, sus ojos se volvieron sumamente pequeño, al ver a la chica se arrastrada y llevada a una masa oscura que había e el centro

-¡William!- Grito la loba antes de estar dentro de la masa oscura

-¡Valerie!- Grito el lobo negro

Los tentáculos oscuros empezaron a arrastran gente, tanto humanos como zoomorfos y eran tragados por aquella masa flotante en el cielo. Poco después, el lobo fue arrastrado también, sin embargo, su cuerpo fue envuelto por una luz azulada, la cual lo envolvió.

Una escalofriante risa hizo que todos los que corrían por las calles se detuvieran de golpe, entrando en un estado de shock, con los ojos muy abiertos. Al alzar la mirada, vieron unos ojos de un escalofriante color carmesí, que observaba con satisfacción las caras asustadas de los habitantes. Se dibujo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, tan perturbante como aterradora que hizo llorar a los niños mas pequeños. Sin embargo, aquella figura era solo la masa flotante oscura que estaba por encima de la ciudad de Mobotropolis, pero sus ojos eran tan grandes y visibles que hasta la hormiga mas pequeña podía verlo

-Vengo por ti, mi rosa- Dijo la voz profunda y distorsionada, algo ronca pero que paralizaba a cualquiera que la escuchaba.

* * *

**Si, si, algo corto ¡Pero necesitaba publicar algo! Si no me volvería loca D:**

**Se que dirán**

**"¡NO ENTENDÍ UNA MIERDA!" o cosas como "¡¿QUE CARAJO ACABA DE PASAR!?"**

**Tranquilos, todo a su tiempo xD**

**Tuve que reescribir el capitulo, por eso me tarde mas, el otro ya estaba casi terminado, pero como los estupidos cybers me contaminaron mi pendrive, tuve que formatearlo y se borro todo *snif* ¡Mi música! ;_; y claro.. ¡MIS JODIDAS HISTORIAS! Saben, ustedes no son una buena influencia (¿?) ¡Se me ha pegado la "mala palabra" de –Joder- ! Y enserio, yo decía nada mas que carajo xDU**

**Bueno, como se que les estoy aburriendo me largo (espero que me hayan extrañado!)**

**¡Pásense por mi DA! Pronto subiré unos dibujos con respecto a este fic y el de mi súper amiwa (¿?) Vee Sky/Uncontrollable "Only Heros" , es algo así como una portada, pero también haré imágenes con respecto a los capítulos y las escenas que mas me gustaron, según como yo me lo imagine xD ¡Así que estén pendientes! Puede que salga alguno de sus personajes :3**

**Eso es todo, me largo xD**

**Oh otra cosa ¿Vieron que puse a Marina? xD Pronto descubrirán algunas cosas de ella aquí c:**

**Se despide**

**Mizu-Kumi**

**PD: ¡Deben amarme! ¡Mi tributo! (¿?) No crean que me he olvidado ¡he!**


	5. Revelacion

**Sonic y compañía no me pertenecen (Si fuera así todo ya hubiera un juego Sonamy xD (¿?) ) solo me pertenece la historia y mis oc's**.

* * *

El silencio era realmente incomodo

Ella se cohibía y se encogía de hombros cada vez que sentía una mirada de algunos de los zoomorfos presentes, al igual que la del único humano que los acompañaba. Se sentía asustada, nerviosa y ansiosa, pero sus ojos miraban el suelo y era difícil saber que estaba pensando. Acariciaba de vez en cuando aquella rosa roja que el misterioso león le había dado unos minutos antes, justo al poner un pie en la nave. Una rosa roja, tan hermosa que no parecía ser real, sus pétalos parecían brillar, su tallo era increíblemente liso y no tenía espinas, era suave al tacto. Le daba una extraña sensación de calidez.

Parecía perdida observando la rosa, como si estuviese sumida en otro mundo, poco después, sintió algo extraño en su pecho y fue trasladada a un escenario totalmente distinto.

-¿Amy?- Llamo Cream al ver la mirada perdida de la eriza rosa, asustándose al ver que sus ojos perdieron brillo –Amy ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto alarmada.

Los demás voltearon al escuchar la voz de Cream llena de angustia, se acercaron a ella y la observaron detenidamente, percatándose de lo mismo que la pequeña coneja.

-Amy- Llamo Sonic algo asustado, zarandeándola levemente para intentar hacerla reaccionar

-¿Eh?- Amy alzo la mirada, encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de todos. Ella los observo con confusión, sin poder entender que pasaba -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Eh? Pues… si ¿Por qué?-Pregunto confusa

Mizu se acerco y coloco una mano en el hombro de Sonic, quien la observo unos segundos y al entender su mirada, se aparto

-No es nada, es solo que parecías distraída- Dijo esta, con una sonrisa

-Oh, pero estoy bien, no se preocupen – Dijo sonriendo con ternura, aliviando la carga de Sonic

No paso mucho después de eso. Eggman se adentro en pleno polo norte, avanzando difícilmente entre la tormenta de nieve que se había presentado poco después de ellos llegar. Era difícil ver por dónde iba, pero como un GPS, Hazel le indicaba por dónde ir, casi como autómata, haciendo que el viejo se incomodara un poco con su tono de voz. Entraron en una nube oscura, la niebla era tan densa que no se vía absolutamente nada y parecía que estaban debajo de la nieve.

El silencio volvió, todas las voces se callaron cuando Mizu se levanto para caminar hasta donde se encontraba Eggman, observándola detenidamente, esperando una respuesta que no parecía querer llegar. Ella lo sabía muy bien, pero intentaba controlar sus nervios lo mas que podía y así evitar mostrar alguna debilidad, sobre todo para lo que tenia que explicar luego. Suspiro con pesadez y alzo sus manos, cerrando sus ojos. Pronto, el cristal que colgaba de su cuello empezó a brillar. La felina susurro unas palabras en un extraño idioma y una especie de portal se abrió frente a la nave, haciéndose cada vez mas grande.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Eggman con desconfianza

-Es el lugar donde estaremos seguros- Explico Hazel con un tono serio y algo frío, cruzado de brazos, observando al frente.

Apenas la punta de la nave entro en contacto con la extraña luz que emanaba el portal, hubo gran turbulencia dentro y todos tuvieron que sostenerse de algo o caerían al suelo. Una vez que termino de entrar, la mayoría sintió que todo le daba vueltas, haciéndolos sentir mareados y confusos. A Eggman le costó encontrar el botón para abrir la compuerta principal, él fue el más afectado por el cambio de ambiente dimensional al ser un humano y sobre todo, su edad ya algo avanzada.

Cuando fueron bajando se encontraron con una zorra rubia, Silver y Blaze en aquel espacio blanco. Sonic observo detenidamente el panorama, sin poder explicarse donde estaba ¿Es que acaso eso era un lugar celestial? Era de un blanco puro, pero no se distinguía si habían paredes o no; pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue la enorme puerta de Madera que estaba casi al final, con símbolos extraño tallados a la perfección y una manilla de oro puro resplandeciente

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto a la nada, esperando aun así una respuesta

-Estamos en el Blanco – Dijo Mizu detrás de el, colocándose a la par acompañada de Amy

-¿El Blanco? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Amy mirando a Mizu confusa y curiosa

-Este lugar, todo lo que ven aquí-

-Pero… No se ve nada- Intervino Shadow, quien estaba algo incomodo con el lugar…tan blanco

-Lo se ¿Por qué crees que se llama "El Blanco?"- Ironizo ella –Marina ¿Podrías abrir?

La zorrita rubia dejo de abrazar a Hazel, quien se acomodo la ropa con el ceño frunció. Se acerco a la puerta para así, extender sus manos de la misma forma que Mizu lo había hecho unos minutos atrás para abrir el portal, susurrando unas palabras en el mismo idiota extraño, haciendo que líneas finas color celeste formaran símbolos extrañas y copos de nieve en la puerta, poco después, esta se abrió dejando ver lo que parecía ser un templo hecho de cristales de hielo en un tono azulado

-Bienvenidos- Anuncio Marina con una sonrisa –Al templo de Cristal-

**.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.**

**_Mobotropolis – Subterráneo._**

Sally estaba de aquí a allá nerviosa, cuando Antonie volvió y le contó lo que había pasado fuera se sintió muy insegura, William era el único que podía protegerlos en esos casos y Valerie crearía un campo de fuerza alrededor de la guarida que ellos habían formado, Rotor no podía ayudarlos porque estaba herido y Bunny apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. En esos momentos una pregunta llego a su mente

_"¿Dónde está Sonic?"_

Se pregunto asustada al descubrir que llevaba mucho sin verlo, ni a el, ni a los demás. Cabe aclarar que el cariño que Sally le tenía a Sonic era de amistad, ellos terminaron unos años atrás su relación justo por eso y, ambas partes estaban de acuerdo.

Le angustiaba no saber de ellos, intento comunicarse por los transmisores de los Freedom, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, empezó a pensar lo peor

-Sally, querida- Dijo Bunny al ver la angustia en Sally – Debes calmarte, es Sonic, debe estar bien – Sonrió.

-Mizu tampoco contesta- Dijo angustiada y con un nudo en la garganta- Oh Bunny ¿Y si les paso algo? ¿Y si esa cosa los atrapo? –

-¡Estarán bien! – Dijo Antonie con optimismo –Sonic y Shadow están con ellos, no te preocupes-

-Por lo menos Amy esta en otra dimensión – Comento Elías dejando a todos confusos-¿Qué? Es la verdad, solo es un comentario… De todos modos Sal, Antonie y Bunny tienen razón, ellos están bien-

-Aun así hermano… Estoy preocupada- Se llevo una mano al pecho –Tengo un sentimiento horrible.

-Igual yo- Escucharon una voz femenina que se proyectaba de una esmeralda del caos que habían encontrado

-¡Tikal!- Medio grito Bunny al ver a la equidna naranja a su lado

-Algo malo va a pasar… Esa criatura es un enemigo jurado de esta dimensión- Dijo Tikal con tristeza – Chaos esta intranquilo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir Tikal? ¿Qué está buscando esa criatura aquí?-

-A la reencarnación de… -

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar la afirmación de Tikal

**.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.**

**_Camelog, Dimensión alterna a Mobius_**

Nimue estaba sonriente, siendo mimada por Arturo y de vez en cuando soltaba tiernas risitas. Ambos estaban en una pradera haciendo un picnic, con frutas y otros alimentos no muy pesados; ella estaba feliz, después de todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos, era una recompensa del cielo.

-¿Piensas en Lancelot?- Pregunto Arturo con recelo al ver a Nimue pensativa

-No mi Rey- Dijo sonriente -El hecho de que Sir Lancelot y yo hayamos estado comprometidos, no significa que me haya sentido atraída hacia el...Usted sabe bien que al único que amo es usted-

Arturo sonrió suspirando -Lo se, pero eso ya no importa.-

Nimue sonrió con tanta dulzura y calidez que hizo que el corazón del Rey se inquietara y sonrojara sus mejillas; pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho.

Nimue experimento una punzada en el pecho haciéndola sentir intranquila, tenía una sensación extraña y se sentía insegura a pesar de que Arturo estaba a su lado

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Arturo al ver los ojos de Nimue

-Mi Rey- Susurro Nimue mirando al suelo con angustia –No lo se… siento que algo está pasando en este momento… pero no puedo saber que es –

-¿Qué podría pasar que la tiene tan intranquila? – Dijo con preocupación

-Yo… -Miro a Arturo con los ojos muy abiertos – No lo… se…-

Pronto, Nimue empezó a perder el conocimiento, cayendo en los brazos de Arturo.

**.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.**

Cuando entraron a aquel santuario místico se sorprendieron, al estar hecho de cristales de hielo, pensaron que iba a hacer frió, pero era mas cálido de lo que pensaban. Mizu miraba el lugar con nostalgia, una pequeña sonrisa le ilumino el rostro al ver a un Chao blanco de alas de hielo volar a toda velocidad hacia ella -¡Chao, Chao!- Dijo

-¡Icy!- Chillo de emoción, volviendo a su carácter infantil y alegre.

-Un Chao de hielo…- Susurro Tails llamando la atención de todos

-¿Chao de hielo? – Pregunto Amy confusa

-Aja- Contesto Tails – Hay una leyenda sobre ellos, son chaos tan blanco que se camuflajean en la nieve, se dice que muy pocos los han visto ¿Ven que lo que flota en su cabeza es un copo de nieve?-

-¡Es cierto!- Dijo Cream emocionada –Es muy lindo

-¿Pero porque son leyenda?- Pregunto Sonic confuso

-Porque Chaos es de agua y esas criaturas normalmente habitan en lugares de agua limpia, los Chaos de hielo son realmente extraños – Comento Knuckles con una sonrisa –No creí vivir para ver uno un día, y eso que soy el guardián de… -callo de golpe- Oh no… ¡La esmeralda maestra!- Grito asustado al descubrir que la había olvidado por completo.

-Tranquilo Knuckles – Dijo Mizu sonriente –La esmeralda maestra esta a salvo-

-¿Qué?-

Mizu soltó una risita infantil –Vengan conmigo-

Todos siguieron con miradas confusas a Mizu, Marina y Hazel, quienes iban al frente. Pasaron a través de varios pasillos cristalizados, encontrándose con mas chaos de hielo que revoloteaban alrededor de ellos con alegría, haciéndolos sonreír. Llegaron a una puerta de mármol con un gran cristal en el centro, Mizu se acerco y saco una especie de báculo plateado con cristales de hielo flotando en la superficie de este de la nada, acercándolo a la puerta, susurrando palabras inaudibles para los demás.

-Esta chica sí que es misteriosa- Comento Shadow con una media sonrisa

-¿Y por eso sonríes?- Rouge arqueo una ceja picara al ver la sonrisa de Shadow

-No es por lo que estas pensando, Rouge- Shadow miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su compañera.

-Hmp- Se cruzo de brazos – Algún día voy a descubrir quién te gusta, Shadow-

Shadow dejo salir un pesado suspiro.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse los distrajo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el increíble paraíso de naturaleza al otro lado de la puerta. Las plantas estaban muy bien cuidadas y había chaos de todas las clases, pero lo que mas los sorprendió –especialmente a Knuckles- era ver La Esmeralda Maestra en un santuario al fondo.

-¡La Esmeralda!- Grito Knuckles con lagrimas en los ojos, corriendo estupidamente hacia ella

-Sabía que iba a tener esa reacción- Dijo Mizu entre risas –Vengan, pasen – Invito ella guiándolos hasta la esmeralda

-Aunque estoy feliz… ¿Cómo es que la esmeralda esta aquí?- pregunto con desconfianza

-Yo la traje- Dijo Marina entrando en la conversación, provocando que las miradas se posaran en ella.

-¿Tu la trajiste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?-

-Por agujeros interdimesionales, así fue como Blaze y Silver llegaron aquí- Explico mirando a los mencionados

-¿Qué? Pero según lo que yo note, hubo un desvió… ¿Tu lo provocaste?- Dijo Blaze algo sorprendida.

-Así es- Dijo seria –Tengo una extraña habilidad de poder atravesar las dimensiones, e incluso una misma dimensión para trasladarme a diferentes lugares a la vez sin anillos o aparatos como los de los zone cop-

-¿Sabes de los zone cop?- Pregunto Sonic

-Hay muy pocas cosas que nosotros no sepamos sobre las dimensiones- Dijo Mizu acariciando la esmeralda

-¿Podrías decirnos que esta pasando?- Pregunto Shadow cruzado de brazos con seriedad

Mizu callo unos segundos muy largos, segundos que se hicieron eternos. Parecía pensar que iba a decir. Hazel y Marina eran candidatos para dar una explicación, pero era Mizu quien debía darla, pues ella los había metido en ese embrollo en el cual hasta Eggman había resultado involucrado. Un pesado suspiro escapo de sus labios y su mirada empezó a recorrer la esmeralda, rogando que Tikal se presentara, pero esta nunca llego; trago saliva y volteo a ver a los presentes

-Shalew - Dijo sin mas

-¿Shalew?- Repitió espió confuso

-Es una criatura que habita en el abismo- Dijo caminando hacia un extremo de la esmeralda maestra, llegando a una pared cristalizada- Hace ya casi 1300 años atrás, hubo una distorsión interdmensional que fue provocada por la combinación de las esmeraldas del caos y un cristal místico llamado: el cristal azul- Toco la pared y esta produjo un suave brillo celeste, abriendo una especie de compuerta de la cual saco una caja mediana tallada en mármol -En ese tiempo había una sacerdotisa llamada Ame, quien era protectora del cristal y tenía un contacto directo con la forma divina de Chaos- abrió la caja dejando ver un cristal roto en forma hexagonal - Este es el cristal-

-Se parece a tu cristal Mizu... y al de Hazel- Dijo Amy

-Es porque son fragmentos del cristal -le sonrió - Este cristal ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que está pasando?-Dijo Shadow con seriedad

-Mucho- Intervino Marina -Ese cristal es una fuente de energía muy potente y combinada con la energía de la esmeralda del caos crea una distorsión grave, la cual puede entrelazar a mas de diez dimensiones simultáneamente, dando paso a que las profundidades del abismo tengan acceso a una salida y… lo que sale de allí son cosas realmente peligrosas-

-Esa distorsión ocurrió hace 1300 años atrás - comento Hazel -Shalew era un zoomorfo de una raza extinta llamada regolat, son criaturas similares a los leopardos, pero con orejas de perro y cola de caballo. Se dice que reunió las esmeraldas del caos por crear una aventura, pero al descubrir su poder ilimitado su corazón se corrompió-

-Nunca he escuchado de eso-Dijo Tails analizando la historia

-Eso es porque está en los secretos más profundos al relacionar tantas dimensiones, esta información pone en peligro a todo el mundo-Susurro Marina

-El caso es que Shalew robo el cristal, combinando su poder con el de las esmeralda, solo por deseo de poder, creando una distorsión espacio temporal e interdimencional... abriendo paso a criaturas oscuras encerrada por los dioses Chaos alternos de otras dimensiones y el mismo Chaos, pero como era de esperarse, Shalew murió poco después al ser devorado por la criatura más peligrosa que salió de allí...se dice que se fusiono con esta, pero nadie lo sabe en realidad- Mizu cerró la caja y la guardo - y lo que está pasando ahora, es lo mismo y es solo el comienzo...-

-¿Que... está pasando afuera?- Pregunto Sonic con preocupación

-¿Están... seguros que quieren verlo?- Marina trago saliva, tratando de mantenerse seria

.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-

Camelog - Castillo de Arturo

Nimue despertó de golpe, sudada y con el corazón acelerado. No recordaba que había visto en sus "sueños" pero sabía que era algo terrible. Miro hacia las oscuras partes de la habitación, observando una figura terriblemente familia. Se asusto mas de lo que estaba y se echo hacia atrás quedando pegada al espaldar de la cama

-Oh Dios... ¿Todavía estoy soñando?- Se pregunto angustiada

-Creo que deberías saber que no es así -Dijo la chica mirando de reojo a Nimue

Pero era imposible que fuera real, pues si sus ojos no le engañaban, se estaba viendo a si misma.

-¿¡Quien eres!?-

-Soy tu, pero otra dimensión- Se acerco a Nimue -No debes temerme, no te hare daño...-

-¿Otra dimensión? ¿Pero cómo?- Dijo sorprendida -Se supone que..-

-Dos seres de dimensiones distintas no pueden estar tanto tiempo en una misma dimensión- Interrumpió la otra Nimue sentándose a la orilla de la cama -Lo se, yo también estoy sorprendida... hay aparatos que permiten que eso sea posible llamado anillos interdimensionales, pero ese no es el caso aquí, aparecí aquí de la nada y esperaba que supieras la razón-

-No... no lo sé- Dijo distraída -Oh no... ¿Arturo te ha visto?-

-¿Te refieres a ese erizo azul? No, no me ha visto... no pensé que fuera un Rey en esta dimensión -Susurro con una risita burlona -Dime ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?-

-Mi nombre es Nimue, la dama del lago... ¿Y usted es?-Dijo con su típica educación, cosa que incomodaba a la otra

-¡Hay! No me digas usted, m haces sentir vieja -Refunfuño - Y yo soy... Puedes llamarme Rosy the Rascal -Sonrió

* * *

**¡Genial! Logre subirlo a tiempo antes de lo que esperaba :'3 soy feliz…¿ustedes lo son? *Una multitud furiosa fuera de su casa* … Supongo que no (¿?) Ademas creo que el capi esta... algo corto D: ¡No guta!**

**Otra noticia ¡Pronto subiré mi OneShot de Pink boy Blue Girl x3**

**Hay una imagen en mi DA dando pistas de como sera el Fic xD **

**¡Nimue y Rosy aparecen! ¿genial eh? Y aun falta más xD! Este fic va para largo… si es que me inspiro para que sea largo… no tanto claro xD**

**¿Les gusto? ¡Denme su opinión! Si quieren saber cómo es un Chao de hielo visiten mi DA, subí uno de referencia**

**Se despide su servidora (¿?)**

**Att: Mizu-Kumi**

**PD: ¡Ya saben que viene! Lo exijo, deben obedecerme (¿?)**


End file.
